Shadows of Regret
by TsunamiBlaze
Summary: Twisted Fates. Draco falls in love with the most unlikely person, and he suddenly regrets every thing he's done in his life. When Shadows appear to the trio, Ginny, and Draco in dreams and cause pain to them all, will they be bale to figure out who and wh
1. Default Chapter

It was a hot summer day. The air seemed to dance with heat as the birds chirped merrily in the distant forest. Butterflies fluttered lazily across the immense school grounds as the sky sparkled with beauty. It was lost, though, upon Ginny Weasley, who was up in astronomy tower, gazing up at the hot sun. She was supposed to be studying something, but she wasn't sure what. She sighed, and leaned against the windowsill, looking out at the students lying about around the lake. Laying her head on her hand, she wishfully watched as Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed together about some unknown joke.  
  
"I wish..." she began, but was interrupted as someone entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, but are you done, Mrs. Weasley?" asked the stern teacher Professor McGonagal  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Professor," she mumbled, faulting under her gaze. She quickly gathered her things and left the room, running down the corridor and into the Gryffindor girl's 6th year dormitory. She put her books and quills away, her hand brushing against a small leather bound book. She paused and looked at it. Ever since she had the diary of Tom Riddle, she had been afraid to keep one since. Her mother had given her one, though, for her 16th birthday, and she didn't have the heart to throw it out. She sighed, and picked it up. Flipping open to the first page, she dipped her quill in ink, and scribbled the date, pausing, before she wrote down everything she was feeling.  
  
Oct. 16  
  
Hello. The last diary I had turned out to be evil, and it tried to kill me, so I'm trusting you. I'm putting all my faith into you. Today, while I was up in the Astronomy Tower, I saw Harry. Yes, he's the boy who lived. He's best friends with my brother. I sometimes wonder if he'll ever see me as more then just that, though. A sister to his best friend. Just someone to be nice to, ya know? I doubt it though. I wondered what it would be like, to be trusted like Harry trusts Hermione and Ron. Ever since I first saw Harry, I thought I fell in love. I sometimes sit up late at night, thinking of him. Wondering what it would be like to be loved by him, to be able to taste his lips...  
  
Ginny stopped there, throwing her quill down.  
  
"It's hopeless!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Nothing's hopeless," murmured a painting not too far away.  
  
"Everything's hopeless," she whispered to herself, before curling up and crying. She did this often, each time feeling more and more depressed.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was moping in a corner.  
  
"Why?!" he whispered to himself, slamming his fists against the walls. "Of all the people! Why did it have to be her I had to fall for?!"  
  
"Who Dracy poo?" called a soft voice not far off.  
  
"How many times?!" yelled Draco. "How many times must I tell you, DO NOT call me that Pansy!"  
  
"But Dracy..!" she began, but Draco once again cut her off.  
  
"Stop it!" he growled, standing up to leave.  
  
"What wrong, can't handle the pressure?" came the voice of Blaise Zabini.  
  
Draco stopped long enough to glare at her before he stomped off.  
  
"He's not in a good mood, is it?" she commented with a smirk.  
  
Draco had no idea where he was headed, he just knew he needed to get out of the Slytherin dungeons. He was just furious at Pansy. How dare she defy a Malfoy?!  
  
* * *  
  
"I got it, I got it!" come a voice. It was Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. He came racing towards Draco, unaware of the other boy, trying to catch the Quaffal. Before Draco could move, Wood smashed right into him. Infuriated, Draco grabbed his wand and began hexing him. Oliver let out a yelp of surprise before he took his wand out and, too, began hexing the other boy. Soon both wands were forgotten as they began to physically fight. Oliver punched him in the side of the head, Draco retaliating quickly by trying to punch Oliver in the middle of his face. Suddenly something grabbed Draco's hand, stopping his hand from making contact, and was rudely shoved to the ground. He quickly got up to see it was Professor McGonagal. He silently wondered how she could possibly have the strength to push him to the ground before she began talking.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, detention for both of you!" she yelled in an angry voice. "The nerve of you two, to fight on school grounds!"  
  
Once she was gone, Draco scowled at Oliver.  
  
"Well thanks a lot Wood."  
  
"What?! How can you blame this on me?!"  
  
Draco was shaking with anger. He stomped off before she could do anything he would regret later.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco was storming off Ginny sat on her bed, thinking about what it would be like if Harry actually noticed her. She then thought about all the other boys she knew, and how nice they had been. Seamus, and Dean, and Neville (she cringed at this though). As she started listing names to her self, Hermione walked in, and sat down next to her. Ginny smiled at her best friend/sister.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"To talk..." she said, shrugging.  
  
Ginny sighed and said "I'm not really in the mood to talk 'Moine, I'm sorry."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, sensing something amiss with her friend.  
  
"No, that's ok, thank you though."  
  
"Ok, sleep well then."  
  
With this, Hermione got up and walked out. Ginny knew she had lied, but she didn't really want to talk to Hermione at the moment. She laid down, but didn't get much sleep.  
  
  
  
When Ginny woke up again, light was shining through her window. She yawned, and looked over to her c lock. Oddly enough, though, it wasn't there. Ginny shrugged it off, and went downstairs and into the Common Room. A blazing fire was illuminating the room, the maroon furniture casting shadows everywhere. Everything looked fine, except for one thing. No one was there. Thinking back to it, Ginny couldn't remember seeing anyone in the dorms either.  
  
"Where is everyone??" she called, looking around her. She paused, when she saw a shadow figure in the corner. The fire's shadows seemed gray compared to the darkness shown there. She shivered involuntarily, and called out to the person, suddenly afraid to move. "H-hello? Who are you? Do you know where everyone is?"  
  
The figure laughed, a wicked laugh that went straight to Ginny's bones. She shivered, and backed away from the shadow, not wanting to know who it was anymore. The Shadow extended its hand, and touched her, not so gently, on her shoulder, sending pain throughout her body.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up with a start, gasping for breath. The pain seemed so real, and yet...  
  
It was just a dream! she thought to herself, trying to calm her racing heart. As if to prove herself right, she got up and went down into the Common Room.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ron called, looking up from the game of chess he had been playing with Harry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned, putting her book down at the sight of her white face.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Ginny replied quickly, not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked, looking up at her. Ginny blushed deeply.  
  
"That's ok, I'll just go to sleep now, sorry to bother you," she mumbled before racing back to her room. Throwing the door open, she scowled herself for acting like a stupid, arrogant fool in front of Harry. She climbed back into her bed and fell asleep, no strange dreams coming to her, nothing out of the ordinary seen. * * *  
  
As this was happening Draco was being dismissed from the transfiguration room, having just finished his detention. He slowly walked down the hall not wanting to go be with all of the Slytherin's. He would much rather go be with her. The one girl he loved, but had no idea how he could fall for her. Sadly realizing he had nowhere to go he walked back to the Slytherin dorm. As he was walking he saw Pansy rushing to him.  
  
Oh great, he thought to himself. He didn't really want to talk to her, but then, did he ever? As she ran up she threw her arms around him. Draco found this very annoying and pushed her off quickly. He then continued to walk in to the dorm and up the stairs.  
  
Once he was in the boy's dorm he threw himself on the bed and shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, this way he wouldn't have to think of his troubles. He quickly reopened his eyes as he heard some one walking up to him. He saw that it was Pansy.  
  
"You do know this is the boys dormitory, right?"  
  
"Well of course I knew that, but I wanted to be with you."  
  
She walked over and laid down next to him on the bed. Draco was in no mood for her nonsense, he had no feelings for this girl and certainly didn't want to spend time with her.  
  
"I'm tired, could you leave," Draco demanded, more than asked.  
  
"Oh come on, at least let me lay with you... I miss you, we don't spend enough time together," she mumbled  
  
Draco sighed, and moved as far from her as possible About five minutes later Draco fell asleep.  
  
  
  
He was awakened quickly by a strong breeze coming in from the open window. he got up to shut it when he realized he heard nothing from the room down stairs. He shut the window and walked down the stairs to see if any one was there. he saw that it was completely empty, no one was there at all. He thought nothing of it and started to walk back up the stairs when he felt some one staring at him from behind. he quickly turned around with his wand ready. He saw a dark figure standing in a corner.  
  
"who are you?" he sneered at it.  
  
Silence came from the shadow figure. Draco was about to cast a spell when it almost instantly appeared next to Draco. The shadow figure grabbed his arm. Draco held back screeching with pain. it felt as a thousand flaming needles were being stabbed into his arm...  
  
  
  
then he woke up . he was sweating , he looked over to see pansy, fast asleep. * * *  
  
At the same time, far away deep inside the Forbidden Forest, two shadows met up, echoes of voices filling the air, unable to be heard. They quickly left, leaving behind no traces that anyone had ever been there. * * *  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning much earlier then anyone else. Deciding she'd go to breakfast early, she quickly got dressed. When she entered the Great Hall, she noticed she wasn't the only one there. In fact, all the teachers were awake already. Ginny looked at them for a moment, unsure of what to do. She was saved, though, by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Weasley, nice of you to join us," he said, extending his hand to an empty chair next to him. "Please be seated."  
  
"Thank you... Professor," she said quietly, sitting down in the offered chair.  
  
"How was your night?" he asked in conversation, though an odd twinkle lit his eyes.  
  
Ginny stared at the elder man, wondering how much he knew. Snape, however saved her from answering his question, though she doubt he would have had he known he was helping her.  
  
"Dumbledore, I'll be needing some more of the ingredients from the Forest soon, I'm running low on stock," he commented, shoving eggs into his mouth and downing them with some Orange Juice.  
  
"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said, nodding his head and eating more pancake.  
  
"Oh yes, Dumbledore, I need to speak with you about Ms. Granger after the meal, if you will," McGonagal said in her usual manner, drinking from her cup.  
  
"Of course, Manerva," he said, smiling.  
  
The conversations halted then as more students entered. They found their way to there respectable tables, not talking very much as they ate, too tired to say anything. Draco entered not too long afterwards, looking around. He looked at the Gryffindor table, and then the Slytherin, then up at the High table, where sat Dumbledore and the others, including Ginny. She could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes when he looked at her, but his gaze soon drifted to someone else. Crabbe and Goyle joined up with him soon after, occupying his attention. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. They took their seats and began eating. Ron spotted her and smiled, pointing to the seat next to him, nodding.  
  
"Uh.. Prof-"  
  
"Ah, I see your friends have arrived, you can go sit with them if you like," Professor Dumbledore smiled, nodding for her to go.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Ginny smiled, and went to sit next to them.  
  
"How was your night? Any more nightmares?" Harry asked in greeting, piling his plate high with pancakes and eggs.  
  
Ginny blushed, and shook her head, not trusting her voice.  
  
The subject changed, however, when Seamus came over and began talking about Quidditch, him being on the team. Hermione sighed and propped a book open on the juice jug, completely uninterested in the conversation or where it was going. Ginny sighed, and laid her head on her hand, staring at the table across from her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Draco looking at her. She quickly looked over at him, but he had looked away. She wondered vaguely if her imagination was acting up due to lack of sleep, before the owls arrived with the mail. As usually, she had gotten nothing. Not like it mattered anymore, she figured, no one had anything really important to say to her. Soon she excused herself from the table and went to get her things, thinking maybe she'll get a head start on her Transfiguration homework that was due in a week. Heading to the library with quill and parchment, she escaped into the library, her only solitude from the outside world.  
  
She felt as if someone was watching her, but when she turned, no one was there. She shook her head, and continued on her way. 


End file.
